Truth
by Flika
Summary: Love isn't like in the movies. It's hard. SasuNaru.


_**Truth**_

* * *

><p><strong>Has any one here ever seen the show Scrubs. Well I watch that shoe like every day and today, they showed DR. Cox speaking about love and relationships, and what he said, it makes you think a little. And even if it was all sript base and written by some guy who writes down clever speaches all day for a paycheck, there was some truth in it. A lot of truth actually. So based off of Cox's speech, I wrote this for you all.<strong>

_**Disclaimer: No own Naruto, no own Scrubs**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Relationships don't work like they do in TV and the Movies. There's no real prince charming that comes and sweeps Cinderella off her feet. No fairy godmother, no little singing animals, or star dust magic that bring you together in the end. None. Love isn't hearts shape chocolate boxes, bundles of flowers, and tape cassettes with slow songs on them. It may have been that in the beginning, but after a while, those things mean nothing and can bring more bad than good. They're fake. That love is fake.<p>

Am I saying love doesn't exist…it does, but it's not happy the whole time. No relationship is.

Relationships are fragile. Many things get in the way and have the power to shatter them. Money, school, family, friends, personal opinions, and even more. Relationships are messy, and nine times out of ten, they don't work. And half of the ones that are lucky enough to stay with a person long enough to get marry, and try to commit, and think they are perfect for each other, end in divorce. That's how it works, because, no one really know what marriage is about.

It only takes one comment, just one little sentence that can be taken in offence and that's it. It snow balls on you, and if that snow ball gains speed it will keep going until it gets bigger and bigger until it demolishes everything in its path and breaks you down. And if you don't try to fix it, don't try to stop that ball before it grows, it will only keep getting worse.

"I don't want to go Naruto." Sasuke said with a tried sigh, plopping down on the cheap little couch in their small apartment. "Let's leave it that and end this conversation."

"No, I'm not going to just 'leave it', this is important to me." Naruto stood at the arch between the kitchen and living room, arms folded over his chest and glaring. "I want to know my parents and now that I have the chance I want to see them-"

"They're dead, Naruto. There's nothing to see."

"Yes there is Sasuke." Naruto stepped into the room, looking his boyfriend in the eye. "It might be a grave to you but to me it's my mom and dad and I want to be there."

"Mom and dad?" Sasuke laughed, sadly while throwing his head back and having it hit against the wall. "Mom and dad, Naruto you never met them, they could have been anybody on the street and you wouldn't have known. Don't act like you know what it's like to have a family because you don't and I see no reason to attend."

"There is a reason! I want to see what it feels like to have a family, even if it's only for a few hours before I lose them-"

"Oh shut up Naruto!" Sasuke yelled sitting up. "You don't know them! How are you supposed to miss people you're losing if it doesn't matter to you? And even if you do go, what are you going to say to people, huh? 'Hi, I know none of you know me but I'm the love child these two gave up because they were scared but even so I want you all to let me into your family please.' Give me a break Naruto. Don't humiliate them and yourself by showing up."

Naruto stayed quite, hurt was etched into his features but Sasuke couldn't see. Sasuke couldn't see because he chose to stare at the door rather than Naruto.

"You don't need to go Naruto. You don't owe them anything so there's no reason for you to go and get hurt."

Naruto again didn't answer. He merely grabbed his coat from the hook by the door and left. He didn't go far, just out back to smoke until his head was clear enough to go back.

Sasuke sighed hearing the door slam shut. It hurt sometimes. A lot of things can hurt. And even if Naruto didn't believe it, Sasuke was trying to keep Naruto from hurting.

He knew how it felt to loss family, and Naruto shouldn't be pushed through that, even if he wanted it. It was too much. Even if Naruto didn't believe him, Sasuke knew showing up there would end badly, and that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to protect Naruto and never see him hurt, because he did love him.

…Still, when Naruto left for a smoke it meant he was hurt, so Sasuke really was contradicting himself.

He sighed, getting off the couch and grabbing his own jacket before leaving the apartment after Naruto.

Sasuke found Naruto outback sitting under a window ledge, shielding him from the heavy rain that fell. He was crouched on the balls of his feet to keep himself off the wet, muddy ground, with a freshly lit cigarette hanging limply from his mouth. He looked sad. Everything looked sad.

Sasuke fell to the ground beside Naruto, shocking the blond. He didn't care about the rain beating down and sat on the wet ground with his legs stretched out in front of him. His hands were in his pockets, seeking for heat in the otherwise cold world outside.

"You should come in," Sasuke started, looking out at cars that drove past slowly a few yards away. "It's cold out here. You don't want to get sick."

"Speak for yourself." Naruto stared at the legs in front of him, clad in quickly soaking khakis and lying in a good size puddle. "I want to be alone."

"To bad," Sasuke sneered, whipping his head around to look down at Naruto. "You're not alone, so don't expect to be. I'm not sorry Naruto, you should know that, but you need to realize I say what I say because I don't want you to get hurt. You never met these people and going there Naruto, is going to make you wish for something you never had, and when that wish doesn't come true, it's going to hurt you more."

Naruto held Sasuke's stares for several moments before turning away. A frown was on his face still.

"I'm not dumb Sasuke; I know not to get my hopes up." Naruto said lamely. "But I need to go."

"No you don't, Naruto." Sasuke shoot back again, this time softer and with less venom. "As much as you hate to hear it, they left you, so you don't owe them anything-"

"That's not true." Naruto cut in. "They may have not been there, but I owe them everything Sasuke. They made me, they gave me life, and they gave me the change to meet you. I owe them a lot, so the least I can do is show up at their burial."

Sasuke watched as Naruto's shoulders trembled, fighting the erg to tear up. His cigarette had long ago fallen onto the rain drenched ground and burnt out. His blond hair was darkening from rain that the small windowsill failed to block. He looked sad, he was sad.

Sasuke slid one hand out from under his pocket, setting it on the wet ground with a plop, before letting his fingers creep across the blacktop ground until bumping into Naruto jeaned thigh. He rested his hand on Naruto's thigh, feeling the blond stiffen under his cold grasp. Naruto didn't say anything, but than again, neither did Sasuke. When his wet hand began soaking through the cloth on Naruto's leg, he started sliding his hand upward, coming to Naruto's knee where the blond was resting his arm, Sasuke traveled down the fabric of said arm and came to a stop at Naruto's hand. He grabbed the blonde's hand, forcing his fingers through Naruto's, and squeezed as hard as he could before lightening his hold but not releasing the hand.

"When is it?" He asked, bringing Naruto's hand to his face and staring dejectedly at the limp fingers between his. "I want to go with you." He watched as those thin, tan fingers he held stretched and wrapped around the back of his hand, squeezing him back.

Every relationship goes through the same hardships and issues, but the couples that are truly right for each other, will do something. They will not let the fighting and disagreements stop them from being with each other and in the end, if it is true love, if two people are made to be together, then one of those two people will stand up and fight for that relationship every time, if it's right and they are real lucky, then they'll say something.

"I need to thank them for you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Truth<em>**


End file.
